mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops (EG)/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra walks past the Crusaders EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops argue with Octavia EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS students argue in the gymnasium EG2.png|Looks as if Lyra's desire to be human finally came true! Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Sweetie Drops playing the piano EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings playing the piano EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops' piano duet EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops touching faces EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops get blown away EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png|Stay away, Derpy. It ain't worth it. Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Rainbow Dash walking past booing students EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking past booing students EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Life is a Runway Rarity walks by Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops on the sidewalk EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in new outfits EG2.png Rarity and friends on the runway EG2.png Rarity and friends pose on runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png Sweetie Drops posing on the runway EG2.png Sweetie Drops walking on the runway EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings walking on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Pinkie Pie skipping out of the school EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops talking EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'yes, so that made me...' EG3.png Lyra finishing Sweetie Drops' sentences EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'yes, just like...!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops speak in unison EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in pleasant shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'you know me so well' EG3.png Lyra 'you know ME so well' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops interlock arms EG3.png Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'oh...' EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings 'em...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'goodness!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling wide EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops get angry EG3.png Lyra narrows her eyes EG3.png Sweetie Drops narrows her eyes EG3.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra face off EG3.png Lyra in a disco outfit EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings dancing disco EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings in surprise EG3.png Sweetie Drops tap-dancing EG3.png Sweetie Drops finishes her act EG3.png Lyra grabs Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Lyra crushes Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Sweetie Drops in shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops getting mad EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings vs Sweetie Drops EG3.png Sweetie Drops arm-wrestling Bulk Biceps EG3.png Lyra punching a sandbag EG3.png Sweetie Drops rips a phonebook EG3.png Lyra biting a barbell EG3.png Lyra bending the barbell EG3.png Sweetie Drops tossing a log EG3.png Lyra eating hot dogs EG3.png Sweetie Drops doing angry floral arrangement EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings molding clay EG3.png Lyra makes a clay horse EG3.png Sweetie Drops sculpting EG3.png Sweetie Drops makes a sculpture of herself EG3.png Lyra dressed as a peacock EG3.png Sweetie Drops dressed as an owl EG3.png Lyra squawking angrily EG3.png Sweetie Drops hooting angrily EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops competing silhouettes EG3.png Sweetie Drops lunges at Lyra EG3.png Lyra lunges at Sweetie Drops EG3.png Sweetie Drops attacking Lyra EG3.png Lyra attacking Sweetie Drops EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png Sandalwood interrupting EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops run to the school EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops shove through the crowd EG3.png Lyra looks at the team roster EG3.png Lyra 'you made the team!' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'YOU made the team!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings 'best...' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'friends...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'forever!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops heart-shaped iris out EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png Rainbow Dash "our time has finally" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette leading parade EG3.png CHS marching band playing (new version) EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Trixie with ears on EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Sweetie Drops waving hello to Twilight EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops feeling ignored EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops try to be friendly EG3.png Sour Sweet crushing her punch cup EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops bitter again EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls (new version) EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Twilight Sparkle "that's weird" EG3.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra, and Flash waving EG3.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra, and Flash get into the groove EG3.png CHS and CPA students mingling happily EG3.png Students startled by microphone feedback EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Wondercolts stare down the Shadowbolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, Jet Set, and Upper Crust's birdhouses EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's birdhouse EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "how did she answer?" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Equestria Girls hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png Snips and Snails about to troll Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG3.png|Zzzzzz..... Sweetie Drops takes a selfie with Lyra, Derpy and Micro Chips EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Equestria Girls on the Camp Everfree bus EG4.png Twilight shares in some of the excitement EG4.png Twilight staring out the bus window EG4.png Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Fluttershy admiring the campground EG4.png Fluttershy asking Spike about woodland creatures EG4.png Rainbow "with food and tents" EG4.png AJ "still gonna forage" EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Principal Celestia mentions the camp gift EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm assuming I am" EG4.png Bluebird flying past cabins EG4.png Applejack "I still can't believe" EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Applejack thinking for a moment EG4.png Applejack "or maybe we do!" EG4.png Rarity discovers gem dust in the lake water EG4.png Rarity running onto the destroyed dock EG4.png Celestia and campers at the rock climbing wall EG4.png Principal Celestia "is everything okay over there?" EG4.png Rarity "did I just do whatever that was?" EG4.png Twilight, Sunset, and Spike leave the rock climbing area EG4.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Canterlot High campers make paper lanterns EG4.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png Twilight and Timber approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png CHS campers holding their paper lanterns EG4.png CHS campers release their lanterns into the air EG4.png Pinkie Pie tosses her paper lantern into the air EG4.png Pinkie Pie's paper lantern falls to the ground EG4.png Pinkie disappointed that her lantern doesn't float EG4.png Pinkie Pie shrugging "oh, well" EG4.png Pinkie Pie bending down to eat her lantern EG4.png Campers watch their lanterns float up into the sky EG4.png Campers shocked at Applejack's super strength EG4.png Equestria Girls and Wondercolts on the completed dock EG4.png CHS campers marvelling at the finished dock EG4.png Wondercolts begin their fashion show run-through EG4.png Rarity inspecting Applejack's bohochic outfit EG4.png Rarity inspecting Lyra's bohochic outfit EG4.png Rarity "where are Twilight and Sunset?" EG4.png The girls don't know where Twilight and Sunset are EG4.png DJ Pon-3 setting up her record player EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited to go down the runway EG4.png Rarity encourages Fluttershy onto the runway EG4.png Fluttershy, Lyra, and Bon Bon go down the runway EG4.png Wondercolts walking up and down the dock EG4.png Campers looking surprised EG4.png Campers frightened EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa's power releases across the campgrounds EG4.png Vines sprouting wildly next to Flash Sentry EG4.png Totem pole falls toward Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG4.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops screaming in fear EG4.png Rarity appears to protect Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG4.png Rarity ponies up as she saves Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG4.png Rainbow Dash rescuing Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG4.png Rainbow brings Lyra and Sweetie Drops to safety EG4.png Rainbow Dash ponying up EG4.png Rainbow Dash flying off at high speed EG4.png Fluttershy looks over at a gopher hole EG4.png Applejack in mild surprise EG4.png Applejack rolling up her sleeves EG4.png Fluttershy waiting for the gophers EG4.png Fluttershy hears the gophers' signal EG4.png Fluttershy about to help Sweetie Drops escape EG4.png Vines growing out of the gophers' hole EG4.png Pinkie Pie readying another handful of sprinkles EG4.png Vines trapping Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Valhallen EG4.png Campers help fix up Camp Everfree EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "wanted our students to come here" EG4.png Campers approve of the fundraiser idea EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce overjoyed EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber starting to dance EG4.png CHS campers cheering for the Rainbooms EG4.png CHS campers mingling at the Crystal Gala EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeds around the ballroom EG4.png Rainbow Dash "four hundred fliers" EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Rarity reaching for a pen EGS1.png Rarity signing up for the video contest EGS1.png Sugarcoat "we don't have one yet" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "it's a-ma-zing" EGS1.png Sour Sweet bragging "so original" EGS1.png Canterlot Mall fabric store EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Sunset Shimmer's friends all look at her EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer flicking her hair EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer gets down on all fours EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer walking like a pony EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Epic Fails Lyra Heartstrings walks a dog through the park SS14.png Fluttershy waving to Lyra Heartstrings SS14.png Lyra Heartstrings waving back to Fluttershy SS14.png Lyra Heartstrings' dog notices Fluttershy SS14.png Lyra Heartstrings gets pulled by the dog leash SS14.png Coinky-Dink World CHS and CPA students in the Sweet Snacks Cafe SS15.png Lyra, Bon Bon, Curly, and Wiz Kid sitting together SS15.png Pinkie Pie places tray at Lyra and Bon Bon's table SS15.png Diner waitress 2 taking Alizarin Bubblegum's order SS15.png Pinkie picturing Alizarin and Celery Stalk together SS15.png Good Vibes Mane Seven and Flash in the colorful Canterlot Mall SS16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) School of Rock Canterlot Natural History Museum EGDS1.png Maud Pie giving a lecture about rocks EGDS1.png Canterlot High students looking uninterested EGDS1.png CHS students barely listening to Maud EGDS1.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity listening to Maud EGDS1.png CHS students looking bored and tired EGDS1.png Pinkie Pie "good one, Maud!" EGDS1.png Lyra and Heath Burns looking uninterested EGDS1.png Rarity notices Sweetie Belle nodding off EGDS1.png Rarity nudges Sweetie Belle with her hip EGDS1.png Rarity shrugging innocently at Sweetie Belle EGDS1.png Twilight and Rarity ready to help Pinkie EGDS1.png Pinkie Pie pulling Twilight off-screen EGDS1.png CHS students looking at Rarity's gems EGDS1.png CHS students looking at the glittery sprinkles EGDS1.png Students amazed by moving dinosaur bones EGDS1.png A Fine Line CHS students waiting in line at the mall EGDS2.png More CHS students wait in line at the mall EGDS2.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops thumb-wrestling EGDS2.png Lyra beats Sweetie Drops at thumb-wrestling EGDS2.png Queen of Clubs Fluttershy, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops in knitting club EGDS4.png Rainbow Dash joins the knitting club EGDS4.png Rainbow Dash knitting at high speed EGDS4.png Rainbow Dash knits a small Wondercolt sweater EGDS4.png Fluttershy putting a small sweater on Angel EGDS4.png Photo of Rainbow Dash and the knitting club EGDS4.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack walking side-by-side EGDS4.png Overpowered CHS students walking through the school hall EGDS5.png Pinkie sees Sweetie and DJ covered in apple sauce EGDS5.png X Marks the Spot Octavia and others on the beach pier EGDS13.png Sunset and friends walking on the pier EGDS13.png Aww... Baby Turtles Wide view of the Canterlot beach EGDS14.png The Salty Sails Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie at the beach docks EGDS18.png Twilight's sailboat still at the docks EGDS18.png Twilight's sailboat starts moving in reverse EGDS18.png Turf War Timber Spruce racing to the rescue EGDS20.png Lyra balancing on a surfboard EGDS20.png Timber helps Lyra from falling over EGDS20.png Timber Spruce being suave next to Lyra EGDS20.png Lyra starting to lose her balance again EGDS20.png Applejack rolling her eyes at Timber EGDS20.png Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic Interior view of Sweet Snacks Cafe EGDS24.png Flash Sentry eating grilled cheese sandwich EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie asking Flash Sentry "big test?" EGDS24.png Flash Sentry "how'd you know?" EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie "when you're stressed" EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie stretching Flash's grilled cheese EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie "be right back!" EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie speeds away from Flash Sentry EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie returns with Twilight Sparkle EGDS24.png Pinkie "basically a genius at everything" EGDS24.png Twilight annoyed by Pinkie's meddling EGDS24.png Pinkie seats Twilight across from Flash EGDS24.png Twilight and Flash across from each other EGDS24.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Schedule Swap CHS students in wood shop class EGDS37.png CHS students in the school cafeteria EGDS37.png Five Stars Pinkie, Sunny Sugarsocks, and Doo Wop EGDS39.png Doo Wop "let's keep it up!" EGDS39.png Pinkie Pie lowers down from a rope EGDS39.png Pinkie offering complimentary piece of pie EGDS39.png Old lady hits Pinkie with her newspaper EGDS39.png Pinkie Pie retracting to the ceiling EGDS39.png Old lady continues reading her paper EGDS39.png I'm on a Yacht Luxe Deluxe cruise ship sailing EGDS41.png Lyra, Derpy, and Pinkie by the cruise pool EGDS41.png Lyra, Derpy, and Pinkie spell out "V.I.P." EGDS41.png DJ Pon-3 playing party music EGDS41.png Dance party on the Luxe Deluxe EGDS41.png CHS students jump into the pool EGDS41.png CHS girls riding in small sailboats EGDS41.png RD, Pinkie, and Twi having a pool race EGDS41.png Festival Looks Equestria Girls webpage EGDS46.png Five Lines You Need to Stand In Exterior view of Starswirled Music Festival EGDS47.png Lyra and Bon Bon in line at the festival EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie pops in behind Lyra EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie presents the bathroom line EGDS47.png Pinkie and festival goers in conga line EGDS47.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Best Trends Forever Students in the hallways wearing glasses EGDS12a.png Opening Night CHS students gathered in the gymnasium CYOE9.png CHS students watching the play start CYOE9.png CHS students cheering and applauding CYOE9.png CHS students gasping in shock CYOE9.png CHS students see the bell levitate CYOE9b.png CHS students looking awestruck CYOE9b.png CHS students looking confused CYOE9c.png More students listen to Sunset Shimmer CYOE9c.png CHS students still looking confused CYOE9c.png CHS students absorbing Sunset's words CYOE9c.png Students in awe of Sunset's monologue CYOE9c.png CHS students start singing along CYOE9c.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png Mr. Doodle bursts into the music room CYOE10a.png Equestria Girls and students at after-party CYOE10b.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) Inclement Leather Applejack and Twilight at the music festival CYOE13.png Applejack and Twilight walking together CYOE13.png Rarity "I am referring to" CYOE13.png Rarity presents her new festival look CYOE13.png Applejack and Twilight amused by Rarity CYOE13.png Twilight "the next umbral solar eclipse" CYOE13.png Twilight "three hundred thousand days" CYOE13.png Twilight "not what we're talking about" CYOE13.png Rarity feels a raindrop on her hand CYOE13.png AJ, Twi, and Rarity look at the clouds CYOE13.png Music festival goers with wet hair CYOE13c.png Bon Bon pouring water on herself CYOE13c.png Lyra and Bon Bon with wet hair CYOE13c.png Lost and Pound Bon Bon and Lyra at the music festival CYOE14.png Thunder Guts getting Rarity muddy CYOE14a.png Thunder Guts covering Rarity in mud CYOE14a.png Teenagers around the festival food trucks CYOE14a.png Rarity bumping into other teenagers CYOE14a.png Rarity runs away from Thunder Guts CYOE14a.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset Shimmer taking pictures around CHS EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer waving to her friends EGFF.png Sunset holding pages of student photos EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon pointing at a blank photo EGFF.png Wallflower in background at Friendship Games EGFF.png Wallflower Blush's blank yearbook photo EGFF.png Wallflower touching the yearbook photos EGFF.png Students in the parking lot at early evening EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Nightmare Moon's Haunted Castle EGROF.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops on the rollercoaster EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Vignette tossing her destroyed phone EGROF.png Ponied-up girls talking to Vignette EGROF.png Left side of crowd shocked and confused EGROF.png Vignette accepting Rarity's friendship EGROF.png Park patrons cheering for Equestria Girls EGROF.png Overhead view of bumper cars area EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Lyra and Octavia talking by the pool EGSB.png Micro Chips about to dive into the pool EGSB.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the pool EGSB.png Girls in the pool look annoyed at Pinkie EGSB.png Canterlot High students enjoy the cruise EGSB.png Lyra, Derpy, and DJ looking at Rainbow EGSB.png Lyra, Derpy, and DJ looking confused EGSB.png Sunset arrives with humans as ponies EGSB.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Teens gathered near the concert stage EGSBP.png Sunset drags Pinkie Pie toward the stage EGSBP.png Teenagers cheering in front of stage EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer excited for PostCrush EGSBP.png Festival-goers cheering for PostCrush EGSBP.png PostCrush starts playing their concert EGSBP.png K-Lo playing a strong power chord EGSBP.png Sunset at the festival with arms crossed EGSBP.png Lyra and Bon Bon pass by holding hands EGSBP.png Teens in the crowd cheer for PostCrush EGSBP.png Crowd cheers for PostCrush, Sunset, and Pinkie EGSBP.png IDW comics My Little Pony Annual 2013 blank cover.jpg Merchandise Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Lyra Heartstrings doll.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Lyra Heartstrings doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Sweetie Drops doll.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Sweetie Drops doll packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Lyra Heartstrings doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Lyra Heartstrings packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Sweetie Drops doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Sweetie Drops packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Mall Collection Sweetie Drops doll.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Mall Collection Sweetie Drops packaging.jpg EQ Lyra Believe T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg